I Think I Love You
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Okay, this is a one-shot, though of by your truly, Ash starts thinking about what his feelings are for Dawn. He has no clue. See what happens inside. Pearlshipping ,AADL


**This was completely random, I felt like a poet when I wrote this (don't ask why). Words just flowed through my head when I typed this, and I just noted it down. **

"I think I 'love' her.." Ash said to Pikachu, they were in the forest, camping out for the night. The camp had been set up, no one to disturb. The moon's glow shone through the night, watching over Sinnoh. Stars giving light, to help those scared of the dark, a little assistants to regain confidence. Ash continued to gaze at the female beauty, she was working ever so hard, Dawn's recent failures and the 'loss' of her (and partly Ash's) Ambipom, was having an effect on her. She looked lost, yet she still smiled and shimmered like the stars and was calm like the heavens above. Ash never thought of it before, he never knew he could have feelings for someone, well not like this anyway. Pikachu looked at him, confused a bit, Pikachu lately was having rough nights and continued sleeping when ever he please, the yellow mouse with massive power rested his head on the mat and curled up. Brock went inside the tent for an early night's sleep. Ash leaned back, with his arms supporting him, he looked up, admiring what the lords could do to make the night look more beautiful then the day.

"_I wonder if it's true, I wonder if I really do love her, I can't explain it, I think it's love, it feels like the relationship between me and Pikachu," _he looked at the sleeping Pokemon, "_But, still, it's different, why do I love her? What made me feel this way?" _Ash asked himself confusing questions which he didn't know the answer to, why did he love her, what was different, how was it different. He blushed, he looked up, maybe if he knew more about Dawn and looked at her a bit more, maybe he'd find the answer.

"_Well, she's sweet, kind, gentle, she cares about others, more then Misty and May could ever do. She respects others goals and tries to give everyone confidence. She's funny, at points, even when she is serious, like when I met Kenny and she started shouting, when we laughed at how silly she was when she was in pre-school." _He chuckled to himself, _"Good times." _

Ash then started watching her, she looked up to the dreamy night skies, not noticing Ash, _"Wow, her eyes, I never noticed that they could be so, so, beautiful, who knew the reflection of the stars would look even better once you looked her in the eyes. You can get lost in them and never come out." _

Dawn put her hands on her hips, then turned to notice Ash was watching, she smiled her bubbly smile, hiding her worries from site. Ash smiled and waved at her, bushing at the same time. The Pokemon were playing, near a group of small trees near the tent. Both the humans were amused of the Pokemon's actions. Dawn walked on over to the raven haired boy, who had forgotten about her.

"Mind if I sit down next to you." Dawn asked, he looked up, their eyes connected, she was waiting for an answer.

"Um, sure." He hesitated.

She sat down and held herself in the same position as Ash. The wind blew across the area, making Dawn's hair rise up and flow in the direction of the wind. Ash wanted to make a conversation, he had no idea what to say. A word popped out.

"Hi.." he gulped.

Dawn looked at him confused and played along, "Hi."

"So, what were you doing a minute ago?"

Dawn's looked away from Ash, "I was trying to think of another battle style.."

Ash rose an eyebrow, "But, your style is great.."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted a bit of change.."

"Well, I didn't think you needed to change the style, it's great." Dawn eyes widened at his comment.

"Hmm, still."

"You're sad about Ambipom, aren't you?" He looked on, his tone turned affectionate and caring. He slowly moved his hand out closer to Dawn's.

Dawn turned away, looking down, a tear ran down her face,

"No.." she lied,

"Dawn, I'm not an idiot, I can tell when someone is having a hard time copping." he slid his hand on to hers, Dawn looked back at him. She tried hard to make a smile appear on her face. She sat herself up again, feeling the atmosphere, she didn't have a clue how Ash was feeling. Ash blushed, he wanted to tell her something. He was waiting for the right time and waiting for the right way to say it.

"You know what Dawn?"

"What."

"I think it was one of the bravest things to let Ambipom go.."

Dawn's eyes widened again, she wiped away the tears, " Really?"

"Heck yeah, you let some thing you love go, you've let it go and live a dream. That's better then a victory any day." he smiled, "Plus, it shows, that you love them…"

Dawn looked at him, her eyes shimmered, her mouth was parted, letting air go in and out

"Dawn I also need to tell ya something else," this was it, or was it, "Well, I have a problem." Their hands were still on top of each other.

"Yeah.." she sat there waiting.

Ash took a deep breathe "Well, my friend, has a problem, he, well, he likes this girl, but he doesn't know the feeling, apparently, her eyes shimmer like the crystal lakes on the edge of Sinnoh, her hair is silky and smooth, she complains a lot about her hair getting messed up. But the thing is, he doesn't have enough confidence to, well, believe he can ask her out, but he wants to know the feeling firstly. What do you think?"

Dawn got a hunch and giggled a bit to herself, Ash let go of her hand and rose up, "What's so funny?"

She pushed herself up, and stood in front of him, she kept on giggling, Ash got a bit annoyed, he grabbed her by the shoulder and brought her closer.

"Well…"

She started to calm down, "It's love! Duh"

Ash widened his eyes, "_So it was true, I was right.." _he chuckled to himself.

"So Ash, tell me more about your friend." She sat down with her bubbly smile, he didn't see _this _coming..

"Well, um he is 13, he lives in Pallet Town, he loves Pokemon." he turned to Dawn who wasn't there anymore, he walked backwards, then turned to find Dawn crossed armed and grinning.

"Let me guess," she started to walk towards him, Ash was going backwards again, "he wants to be a Pokemon master."

Ash was speechless, but managed to get out an agreeing sound. Dawn looked amused, she took off his cap and started to play with it, then she let it fall to the ground.

"He has black hair," she started twirling part of his hair around her finger, "Brown eyes… he's caring, kind, he's reckless, but he's like that because he cares about others." Ash didn't have anymore space, his back was against a tree. He started blushing, Dawn stopped twiddling his hair and put her hands on her hips, she grinned even more, "Am I warm?"

Ash nodded, his blush started disappearing. Then she put her finger to her lips,

"So I have the boy figured out, now what about the girl… hmm, is she tall, thin, small?" she asked

Ash was too hesitant at the point so he managed to answer the question, "She is my size, she's got a good figure." he didn't stop, he started regaining confidence and started talking about her other features with more detail, "her eyes are sapphire blue, they shimmer brighter then any star and more precious the sapphire's themselves, she has smooth skin, lighter then mine, she cares about her Pokemon and others around her. She is sweet in many ways, although she can be a little arrogant, but again, that's only cause she cares."

Dawn grin softened into a passionate, affectionate smile, she looked touched by his words.

"How long have you loved her?" Ash grabbed her hands and put them together.

"I don't know, I'm thinking that it was a long time, I must have been hiding the feeling, I don't know why or how."

"Hmm, I think the same had happened to me." Dawn whispered, Ash slipped his hands along hers and followed the curves of her body to her waist, then he pulled her closer ad closer, Dawn rested her hands on his chest.

"Through the time of being with her, there was one question flowing through my head all the time," he paused he took a breathe, "I think I loved you." Dawn flickered her eyes at the question. He got closer to her face, she could feel his breath on her face,

"And now I know… I do." he said he brushed his lips against hers.

Dawn's hands moved to his shoulders where one of them rested and the other went up more to cup his cheek. Ash rose one hand up her back a few and then left it there. None of the two wanted to separate there lips from each other, but they had to stop at one point. Once they got a bit more air into them, they kisses a few more times and stayed there throughout the night.

**Yay, I like this one shot :D But It's not the best, the bit I am proud of the most is the descriptions of the night's beauty, some of the feelings about the night are my opinions. I hope you enjoyed it. Review. Tell me what you think and wat you think I could improve on, please no flames. This is RisingDawn201 signing off**


End file.
